


dead on arrival

by bimania



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AHAHAHA, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, so is kazuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimania/pseuds/bimania
Summary: Gundham recieves a strange note while they stay at the motel on the third island. it seems to be a love letter?
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 17





	dead on arrival

**Author's Note:**

> the poem is the lyrics to dead on arrival by fall out boy, not mine. also this is extremely short compared to my other works but i really like this one ✌

It was well after midnight as gundham sat in his motel room. These past days have been less than satisfactory. The despair disease had gotten some of their friends and now they were all stuck on the second island. 

There had been worse situations of course. Nobody had died yet. But the rustling around outside at these ungodly hours wasn't the most settling circumstances. So of course the note that slipped under his door drew curiosity. He got up and opened the door to try and catch the culprite only to see lime green disappear behind the door of the resident mechanic. How curious. He picked up the note, making sure to check for danger as he knew the pink haired one was not particularly fond of him. He took it to his bed and unfolded it to read: 

𝙰 𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚍𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞  
𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎  
𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚙 𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛  
𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚍  
𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚝 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝  
𝚂𝚘 𝚒'𝚖 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚞𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎 

What? Gundham was confused had kazuichi...taken up poetry. He didn't quite understand what this meant. He threw on his scarf, ensuring the devas were comfortable before making his way to kazuichi's cabin. The door opened soon after he knocked to reveal a very pink soda. He held the note up to him. 

"Mortal, what is the meaning of this?"   
A sigh. "I was kind of hopin you'd know," he threw gundham a sideways grin and scratched the back of his head. Gundham seemed unimpressed. "Well," kazuichi said, "In short, it means i might sort of like you. alot." 

"Is it true?" 

"What?" 

"This emotion has caused you to be unable to slumber." 

"Well, yes. It's been bothering me quite alot latley." 

It was at this moment that gundham began to notice the bags under Kazuichi's pink eyes, and the way his skin had become pale. "When is the last time you were able to get proper rest, mortal?" 

"Uhm... 'm not sure. 2 weeks maybe. I've been getting some hours here and there. Look man, I understand if you don't feel the same I know I'm not your favorite person. I get it. But If anything, I'm letting you have Miss Sonia. I can't pretend anymore." 

"I am not concerned with the princess. You need to rest, Kazuichi." 

He was caught off gaurd. Gundham never used his name. "Yeah, I guess you're right" he tried to cover his surprise with a smile. 

"Would you like to sleep in my realm tonight?" 

Another question to catch Kazuichi off guard. "are you sure you wouldn't be uncomfortable?" 

"The goal is to make you comfortable so that you may rest. Your confession was very sudden and I do believe I have a strong emotion toward you, however I want to see you sleep first." 

Kazuichi was at a loss for words. "Alright then." He allowed himself to be dragged from his room to gundham's. His nerves definitely had not calmed down. Gundham unlocked his door before going to set down his scarf. He returned to a stunned Kazuichi before leading him to the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable shark mortal," he said as he kicked off his shoes. 

"Thank you, Gundham." He said as he  
slid under the blankets. For some reason these were far more comfortable than his own cold sheets and rock hard matress. Gundham Crawled in next to him and wrapped his arms around the other. 

"Sleep well mortal, for I am here with you now." He began to pet kazuichi's hair in a soothing manner, and could soon hear light snoring. Kazuichi had fallen asleep, and Gundham wasn't far behind.


End file.
